Meu Primeiro Amor  por Lílian W Potter
by Lina Bars
Summary: Lílian Weasley Potter está entrando em seu quarto ano em Hogwarts e sente que sua cabeça está uma bagunça de pensamentos. Para organizar suas idéias, compra um diário e escreve todos os acontecimentos mais importantes nele.
1. Descrição dos personagens

**Meu Primeiro Amor **

**- _DESCRIÇÃO DOS PERSONAGENS_** -

**Lílian Weasley Potter** - 14 anos.

Filha de Gina Weasley e Harry Potter. Nunca beijou ninguém e escolheu um diário para nele expor todos os sentimentos. Deseja dar seu primeiro beijo em Scorpio, mas descobrirá que Hugo tem sentimentos guardados por ela. 

**Tiago Weasley Potter** - 17 anos.

Irmão mais velho de Lílian, é travesso como os tios gêmeos Weasley. Herdou o gene para Quadribol do seu pai e se destaca como apanhador e capitão do time da Grifinória. Sente-se muito atraído pela prima Rose, mas sua irmã irá tramar uma para ele se apaixonar por outra garota. 

**Alvo Severo Weasley Potter** - 16 anos.

Irmão de Lílian que a super-protege. Possui muitas características herdadas do pai, Harry Potter. Se interessa por Estrela, a melhor amiga de sua irmã. 

**Rose Granger Weasley** - 16 anos.

Ruiva como o pai, Rony Weasley, e inteligente como a mãe, Hermione Granger. No entanto, é também bastante descolada e popular em Hogwarts.

**Hugo Granger Weasley** - 14 anos.

Irmão mais novo de Rose. Moreno como a mãe e orgulhoso como o pai. É o melhor amigo de Lílian e esconde uma paixão pela prima. 

**Estrela Lovegood** - 14 anos.

Filha de Luna Lovegood e não sabe quem é seu verdadeiro pai. É melhor amiga de Lílian. Bastante extrovertida, ela se apaixona por Alvo, irmão de Lílian.

**Scorpio Reverbel Malfoy** - 16 anos.

Lindo e arrogante como o pai, mas não chega a falar mal dos sangues-ruins, pois sua mãe é uma francesa trouxa. Extrememante cobiçado pelas garotas de Hogwarts, ele só fica com as mais bonitas. Sente-se atraído por Rose Weasley.

**Sarah Reverbel Malfoy **- 14 anos.

Bonita e arrogante como o pai. Terá um interesse por Hugo, o que atrapalhará seu romance com Lílian.

**Jennifer Parkinson Zabini** - 16 anos.

Filha de Pansy Parkinson e Blase Zabini, Jennifer é uma autêntica sonserina determinada pelo que quer. Sempre foi muito vaidosa e deseja ter o garoto mais bonito de Hogwarts aos seus pés: Scorpio. Ela fará de tudo para ficar com ele. 

**Anne Chang Wood** - 14 anos.

Filha de Cho Chang e Olívio Wood, tem todo o sangue para participar de Quadribol como artilheira. É muito determinada e corajosa pelo que faz, por isso está na Grifinória. É muito bonita, mas tenta não se distrair com festas, nem garotos.


	2. Antes de Tudo

**N/a:**

Queridos leitores, resovi fazer uma mudança drástica nessa fic! Não estava satisfeita com o modo como ela estava sendo escrita, sabe? Porque eu tinha muitas idéias na cabeça que não poderiam se realizar se ela continuasse da forma como estava sendo feita. Então resolvi mudar apenas a narrativa... As histórias continuam praticamente as mesmas dos primeiros capítulos, mas tenho certeza que assim ficará melhor para o que eu estou preparando... ;)

Espero que gostem!!

Beijos  
Lina.

Lílian seria uma garota normal, não fosse pela fama de sua família. Seu pai era ninguém menos que Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu. Para todo o sempre, ela e seus irmão seriam comparados a ele e isso lhe irritava. A pressão era tão grande que Lílian acabava se preocupando muito com o que os outros achavam. Seus pais não lhe cobravam nada, eles confiavam em seu caráter, sabiam que tinham criado uma filha com princípios, educada e estudiosa. Mas adolescentes nunca estão completamente seguros de si. Muito menos Lílian. Ela nunca tinha saído com garoto algum e tinha uma paixão por um garoto que pertencia à última família que ela deveria querer fazer parte. Ele era Scorpio Malfoy. Mas é claro que Lílian não saía espalhando o que sentia pelo garoto, até porque se seus irmãos soubessem disso, ela nem imaginava do que eles seriam capazes.

Agora que ela estava indo para o quarto ano, ela tinha uma meta: dar seu primeiro beijo no garoto mais lindo de Hogwarts.

— Preparada...? — perguntou Estrela, sua melhor amiga, maliciosamente. Elas estavam sentadas em um vagão do trem que as levavam para mais um novo ano letivo.

— Preparada para... o quê? Posso saber? — perguntou Lílian, mesmo que já imaginasse do que se tratava.

— Ah, boba... Você sabe do que eu estou falando... Só se finge de desentendida!

— Ah... É isso? Sabe que eu nem pensei sobre esse assunto direito nas férias? — mentiu Lílian, pois tudo o que fizera durante as férias foi pensar em reencontrar Scorpio.

— Ta bom. Estou vendo nos seus olhos a sua sinceridade — Estrela ficou rindo. — Mas desse ano não passa, Lily. Lembra da nossa conversa do ano passado, não lembra?

Estrela Lovegood e Lílian Potter eram melhores amigas desde que se entendiam por gente. Graças à amizade de seus pais, as duas cresceram praticamente juntas. Na verdade, Estrela não sabia quem era seu verdadeiro pai e essa era sua maior tristeza, embora não demonstrasse. Lílian achava incrível a facilidade com que Estrela se comportava com garotos, mas isso estava ligado ao fato de sua mãe ter tido inúmeros namorados.

O Chapéu Seletor as colocou em casas separadas, mas isso não diminuíra em nada sua amizade. Estrela pertencia à Corvinal e Lílian, como não deixaria de ser, estava na Grifinória, como seus irmãos e primos.

No final do terceiro ano letivo, Lílian começou a falar para Estrela do quanto achava Scorpio bonito e o quanto queria que seu primeiro beijo fosse com ele. Então, Estrela com todo o seu poder persuasivo, convenceu Lílian de que o quarto ano seria o ano em que ela daria o seu primeiro beijo. Lílian só ficou convencida disso mesmo quando viu Scorpio saindo com Jennifer Zabini, a garota mais metida de Hogwarts.

— É, eu lembro, sim. Mas sem pressão, Estrela! Por favor... — respondeu Lílian.  
Foi quando um garoto moreno alto abriu a porta do vagão com tudo.

— Hugo?

— O que é que tem que ser sem pressão? — perguntou ele, com curiosidade.

— Peraí! Como você sabia que a gente ia estar aqui? — perguntou Lílian incomodada com a invasão de privacidade.

— O Alvo que me disse! Ele viu vocês entrando aqui.

— Huguinho... Nós, garotas, às vezes temos papos que garotos não devem ouvir, sabe?

— Ah, me desculpe! — disse Hugo, sem-graça, enquanto voltava a abrir a porta do vagão para sair. — Me desculpe se eu interrompi alguma coisa...

— Não, Huguinho! Não é isso que eu estou querendo dizer! Só queria que você da próxima vez batesse na porta! Senta aqui do meu lado... Faz tempo que a gente não se vê.

O garoto olhou para a prima, desconfiado, e se sentou ao lado dela logo em seguida. A maior parte do tempo só Lílian conversava sobre suas férias e Hugo escutava atenciosamente. Até que ele se lembrou que tinha prometido ao pai que ficaria de olho na irmã mais velha e teve que sair, deixando Lílian e Estrela a sós novamente.

— Hum... Você não acha que o Hugo é muito interessado na sua vida, não, Lily?

— Que é isso, Estrela? Nós somos amigos! E além de tudo, primos! Fomos criados praticamente juntos... Nossa, você vê malícia em tudo...

No dia seguinte, o primeiro café-da-manhã daquele novo ano letivo foi marcado por alunos empolgados que conversavam alto sobre suas férias. Lílian normalmente se sentava perto de sua outra grande amiga, Anne Wood. Ela era da sua idade e também pertencia à Grifinória. Tinha os olhos levemente puxados e um temperamento um pouco difícil de lidar. Mas Lílian já estava acostumada a isso e achava engraçado quando ela e Estrela conversavam, pois tinham pensamentos completamente opostos.

Quando já estava prestes a terminar de comer, Lílian viu algo que lhe chamou a atenção. Sua prima Rose conversava com Scorpio animadamente. Isso lhe provocou um certo ciúme, mas ela sabia que era difícil Rose querer alguma coisa com um Malfoy, já que seu pai era quem mais tinha repulsa a essa família.

Assim que Scorpio saiu de perto de Rose, Lílian se levantou e foi até sua prima perguntar sobre o que ela conversava com o garoto.

— Ué, priminha! Que curiosidade é essa? — perguntou Rose, sorridente.

Ela era sempre assim, sorridente. Ruiva e muito bonita, era uma das garotas mais populares de Hogwarts. Herdara de sua mãe a inteligência, mas adorava também a popularidade.

— Ah, ééé que... — Lílian se sentiu envergonhada, ela não sabia o que responder.

— Mas se você anda com os mesmos pensamentos que meu pai com relação aos Malfoy, pode ficar tranqüila. Eu e o Scorpio somos monitores e temos assuntos em comum para lidar. Simplesmente isso.

"Ufa!", pensou Lílian.

— Acho que esse ano não vou participar do baile... — disse Anne.

Ela e Lílian estavam sentadas na sala comunal poucas horas antes de ir dormir.

— O Baile!! Por Merlin, eu tinha esquecido do baile! — disse Lílian.

Desde que Minerva McGonagall virou diretora de Hogwarts, após a queda do Lord das Trevas, ela ficou um pouco menos rigorosa. E instituiu que todo primeiro sábado do mês de Setembro, que era quando os alunos voltavam às aulas, teria um Baile comemorativo no Salão Principal.

— Mas como é que pode você não querer ir ao Baile, Anne?

— Ah, eu não gosto muito dessas coisas, você sabe, Lily. E esse ano quero me dedicar mais aos estudos e ao quadribol.

Anne Wood era uma garota muito séria para sua idade, mas se revelava enquanto jogava quadribol como boa artilheira do time. Lílian não entendia como ela não se sentia interessada por garoto algum, mesmo sendo uma garota tão linda que poderia ter quem quisesse aos seus pés.

— Vou dormir, amiga — disse Anne, se levantando.

Lílian resolveu ficar mais um pouco para ler um livro qualquer enquanto pegava no sono. Mas ela não conseguiu ler sequer uma página inteira, pois Alvo sentou-se ao seu lado para conversar.

— Você quer saber se a Estrela está saindo com alguém? — ela perguntou incrédula.

— É, exatamente...

— Ah, então você está querendo chamá-la para ser seu par no baile? É isso?

— Mas ela está ou não está saindo com alguém?

Lílian já estava contando em ir ao baile acompanhada de sua amiga, já que imaginava não ser convidada por nenhum garoto até lá. Mas seu irmão acabara de estragar seus planos. É claro que ela o ajudaria a sair com sua amiga, ainda que isso soasse um pouco estranho. Só lhe restava agora rezar para que acontecesse um milagre e Scorpio lhe chamasse para ser seu par.

* * *

Estrela estava sentada em uma rodinha no jardim do Castelo, esperando pela próxima aula, quando ouviu a voz de um garoto lhe chamar. Ela se levantou e verificou de que se tratava do irmão de sua melhor amiga, Alvo.

— Oi, Alvo. — disse ela, ao se aproximar do garoto.

— Tudo bom? — ele perguntou, um pouco nervoso.

Sempre achara Estrela muito bonita, mas nunca tivera coragem de lhe chamar para sair. Agora parecia ser o momento ideal para isso.

— Tudo ótimo... E você? — respondeu Estrela, olhando-o curiosa.

— É... Me disseram que você estaria aqui...

Estrela não fazia a mínima idéia do motivo que teria levado Alvo até ela, mas estava se divertindo com o comportamento estranho do garoto.

— Sim... Aconteceu alguma coisa, Alvo?

— Não! É só que... Bem... Estrela, você já tem algum par para o baile de sábado?

— Ah! — Estrela sorriu. Ela nunca imaginara que o irmão de sua melhor amiga fosse lhe chamar para sair. Não que ela não se achasse bonita o suficiente, mas simplesmente nunca tinha parado para pensar nisso. — Não, Alvo, não tenho.

— Sério? — ele sorriu, surpreso. — Então... Você quer ser meu par?

— Pode ser! — Estrela sorriu.

* * *

— Ai, Anne... Como eu queria ser como você! — comentou Lílian enquanto voltava de uma aula de Poções para a sala comunal da Grifinória ao lado de Anne e Hugo.

— Como assim, Lily? — perguntou Anne sem entender do que sua amiga falava.

— Ah, eu queria não querer ir ao baile...  
Anne e Hugo riram.

— Do que é que você ta falando, Lily? — perguntou Hugo, ainda entre risos.

— Ah, você sabe... — respondeu a garota, com um muxoxo. — Eu não tenho par para esse baile idiota e as únicas garotas que poderiam me acompanhar ou não vão ou já estão com companhia.

— Você não tem par? — perguntou Hugo, surpreso.

— Gente! Eu vou subir, porque fiquei de arrumar minha mala hoje, certo? — disse Anne, se retirando.

— Claro que não tenho, Huguinho! Qual o garoto que gostaria de sair comigo?  
Eles já tinham se acomodado em um sofá da sala e Anne já tinha subido para o dormitório.

— Que conversa é essa, Lily?

Há poucos anos, Hugo começara a sentir por sua prima um carinho um pouco exagerado para amigos. Ele a desejava e era muito difícil controlar tal sentimento. E Lílian parecia enxergá-lo apenas como um terceiro irmão.

— É sim, primo... — ela respondeu, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro direito. — Com quem você vai?

— Ah... Er... — Hugo não chamara ninguém, pois vinha criando coragem para chamar a prima para lhe acompanhar. — Eu também estou sem par, Lily. — ele respondeu, enquanto deslizava a mão direita sobre o braço da prima.

— Sério? — ela se levantou imediatamente. — Mas por que, Huguinho? Quero dizer, você poderia ter chamado quem quisesse... Já sei! Por que nós não vamos juntos?

Hugo se assustou com a idéia da prima, mesmo achando-a maravilhosa.

— Ótimo! Pode ser!  



End file.
